Lemon Series
by Crystal Moon2
Summary: A series of one-shot lemons, there are various couples. These stories are both light and dark, they are not for the faint of heart. If you cannot handle dark themes then this is not for you!
1. Minato and Kushina

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, or the contents of the comics or shows. They belong to their rightful owners. I also have nothing to do with the series.

**Summary:** Minato and Kushina spend sometime together by the waterfall.

**Pairings:** Minato x Kushina

**Rating: **NC-17

**Categories: **Romance, Hentai

**Notes: **

If you would like to see certain couples, or like the way a story went, let me know and I will see if I can extend it. Hope you all enjoy! Please comment about what you think and please, be nice to me.

_**About the story **_- OK, this was suppose to be chapter two of the series but my stupid computer decided to erase chapter one. So, here is now chapter one, it's about Naruto parents. One of my friends wanted to see this couple and I thought it would be a fun challenge. This is a sweet and romantic type of story. Here you go Girlhero, hope it's to your likeing.

**Minato and Kushina **

_Crystal Moon_

He couldn't help but be entranced by the sight before, it had to be one of the most beautiful things he'd had ever seen. There she was swimming, carefree by the waterfall, in all her beauty. This did make him feel a little bit like a pervert but it was worth just for a glimpse of her. They had been dating for a while now and he was respecting her beliefs but he couldn't help himself. Stepping out from behind the trees, he made his presence known to her, he did not wish to scare her. She stood up with her back facing him, she had no idea that she was being watched, she was just enjoying to the nice cool water. Kushina froze feeling another presence by the pool, for all she knew it could one of her enemies or a rouge ninja. Here she was naked, no weapons, all she would be able to do was fend them off physically, she did not like this one bit.

Minato breathed in deeply, trying to control his thoughts and his body's reaction. Trying to be as careful as possible, he walked into the pool and behind Kushina, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her firmly. She jumped feeling whoever holding her by her waist, she was good but this grip was better, she would get raped and she knew. Minato breathed in her scent and sighed blissfully.

"A little jumpy?" Kushina froze hearing his voice, why was he there? At least she knew him and knew that she could trust him.

"I thought you were someone else." She whispered back, she could feel her checks burn with embarrassment. She tried to wiggle out of Minato grip and get some clothes on but he would let go. Felling her rub against him was something he didn't expect her to do, he groaned at the sudden friction.

"Are you alright?" She was worried for him and then felt stupid when she felt the bulge against her backside. She had no idea that his intension was that and he knew how she felt about it.

"Perfect." He purred in her ear, she was driving him crazy and she didn't even know it. Tilting his head down, he licked the shell of her ear and started a trail of kiss down to her jaw.

"Minato …" Kushina breathed, they have done some things before but never had he actually meant to seduce her. Minato smiled, he raised his hand and tilted her head back to face his, he was so handsome and she knew if the time came she would not be able to resist him. Leaning in, he captured her lips and kissed her passionately, Kushina melted into the kiss, with no hesitation she began to kiss back. As her mouth opened, Minato pushed his tongue into between her lips and kissed her more deeply, he had been waiting for this moment for a long time. She felt so vulnerable and yet she felt like she needed this, no wanted it. Breaking the kiss Kushina turned to face Minato and look at his eyes, she almost couldn't recognize them. They were glazed over and had a hunger look in them, she couldn't help but be enticed.

Raising his hand to her check, he caressed her it and tried to ignore the lust that was building inside of him. Feeling slightly bold, she lowered her hand down to his genitals and brushed then with her fingers. Minato took in a sharp breath and stopped her hand.

"Please don't temp Kushina." He warned her through gritted teeth, if she kept that up he wasn't sure if he would be able to stop himself. She had to honestly think about whether or not she really wanted this. All thoughts left her when she felt his hands caressing her breasts and gently kneading. Kushina's head fell back and she could stop the moan from coming out as he his hands continued their magic. Looking around, Minato was having seconds thought about being in the water, reaching down he lifted Kushina up and carried her to shore. Surprised by Minato she let out a small squeak and rested her head against his shoulder.

Once they reached land, Minato gently placed Kushina on the ground and looked down at her. She looked like a goddess like this, her body glistened from the water and glowed due to the moonlight. She could help but blush at the way Minato was staring at her, she felt anxious under his gaze and he knew it. Leaning in for another kiss, Minato let his hand drift down Kushina stomach and to her neither regions and stopped above her clit.

"Am I allowed?" He let his hand stay on her clit until he was told to move forward, she shivered with anticipation, her hips bucked involuntary, the thought of what was to come was taking over her senses. All she could do was nod to answer his question but, she knew that it would not be enough for him. Sighing in slight frustration, he pressed against her clit, causing her to moan.

"Answer me, please." He continued to press against her clit, making slight movements with his finger. Kushina was panting, trying to make herself give him her answer.

"Yes." She breathed, this was he needed to hear, he continued to stroke her clit and let his finger drift down to her folds. Not taking his eyes off of hers, he dipped his finger in between her folds and began to stroke. Kushina moaned as his finger dipped into her and moved in and out, the sensations were overwhelming her, she had no idea that he could make her feel this way. Minato breathed in her scent, he knew about pheromones in a woman but never actually smelled them before and it was intoxicating. The lust was starting to cloud his mind and he knew it wouldn't be much longer before he would drown in it.

Kushina could feel the pleasure building in her stomach, if he kept this up she would not last long and she wanted this feeling to last forever. Hearing her soft moans only encouraged him to continue more, leaning in Minato kissed her deeply and inserted a second finger inside her. Kushina moans loudly into his mouth and pant as Minato pushed his fingers in more deeply. After a few thrusts with his fingers, her insides clenched against his fingers and she came, spilling her juices on his fingers and hand. Kushina nearly screamed as her first orgasm hit her, she tried to catch her breath as she came down from the blissfully feeling that came with it.

Minato wasted very little time stripping himself of his clothing and moving on top of her. His member was painfully hard and felt like he could explode just by touching her outside folds. Finally coming down from her high she saw Minato above and naked as well, this was it. He placed himself at her entrance, looked down at her and smiled.

"Are you ready?" She looked at him and shivered at the lustful look in his eyes, his normal blue eyes were darkened. Taking in a breath, she felt him at her entrance and closed her eyes.

"Yes." Kushina winced feeling Minato push into her, she was still a virgin and though it was rare in the ninja world, she still had wanted to stay one, but now she didn't care. He froze coming to the fold of skin that was a sigh of her innocence and felt guilty. She looked at him for stopping, did she do something wrong?

"What's wrong?" Minato sighed and tried to remain still.

"I'm afraid of hurting you considering …" She knew what he was referring to and raised her hips up slightly in hopes of encouraging him. Biting his lip, he looked down at with a warning look in his eyes.

"Don't think, just feel." Pushing her hips up again in hopes that he would move or something, Minato sighed and pushed all the way into her depths and stayed there. It took a couple of seconds for her to adjust to this new feeling, she felt almost too full but knew that this feeling and the pain would go away. Nodding for him to continue, he pulled all the way out and pushed back in gently. She winced as he continued his movements, wondering how long the pain would last. Sensing that her discomfort was not going away, Minato pushed himself up onto his elbows and lifted one of her legs to rest on his shoulder. Pulling back until he was almost out, he grunted and pushed back in hard, hoping to that he would hit that one special spot.

Kushina cried out as he hit that spot over and over again and arched her back. Not being able to hold back any longer, Minato starts to thrusts harder and faster causing Kushina to scream in ecstasy. Her nails dug deeply into Minato's back, causing him to have red, bloody marks and she clawed him. His continued to thrust into her and loved the sounds that she was making; he couldn't help but want to make her moan more.

The pleasure seemed to go on forever and the more Minato moved inside of her, the more he seemed to give her pleasure. She started to feel the coil in her stomach tighten, telling her that she would soon climax, she never wanted this moment to end but it looked like it would very soon. Minato could also feel his climax coming and slowed down his movements, he didn't want it to end, not yet at least. Kushina whined when he started to slow down and looked at him.

"Why are you slowing down?" She breathed, she was so close and it was killing her to be this close.

"I want to last longer." That had never crossed her mind but, at the moment she wanted to climax and her body was screaming for it. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Kushina wrapped both of her legs around his waist and start to thrust upwards, causing Minato to loudly moan. Looking down at her slightly stunned, he could see her sly smile and caught on to what she wanted.

"Very well, if that's what you want." Not waiting for her to respond he shifted slightly and thrust as hard and as deeply as he can in her. Her back arched as the sparks of pleasure coursed through her, giving her no time in between. With his final thrusts, she cried out as her orgasm hit her and hit her hard, her muscles clinched around him as she ride the waves one by one. Minato grunted at the feeling and tried to continue but his body betrayed him as he climaxed. Slumping forward, Minato tried to catch his breath and glanced down at the woman he loves. She too was having a hard time catching her breath, if this was going to be a on going thing in their relationship, then she now welcomed it. Leaning down to catch her lips once again, he finally felt the courage to say what he had been longing to say.

"I love you." Kushina could feel her heart swell at his words; she never dreamed that she would find love. She tried not to cry at his words and touched his check.

"I love you too." For the first time Minato felt whole and nothing would ever take this feeling away from him.


	2. Naruto and Sakura Dark

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, or the contents of the comics or shows. They belong to their rightful owners. I also have nothing to do with the series.

**Summary:** Naruto instincts as a demon take over his mind and he attacks the one person who means the world to him.

**Pairings:** Naruto x Sakura

**Rating: **NC-17

**Categories: **Dark/Angst, Non-con, Hentai, OOC

**Notes: **

I'm sorry that this update took forever but I been very busy so, here it is at last. For those of you who put in couple requests, please be patient I am getting to them, I promise.

I forgot to mention earlier that I am also exploring the light and ark sides of different couples. You may see more of a certain couple but I will state if it's a light or dark situation

If you would like to see certain couples, or like the way a story went, let me know and I will see if I can extend it. Hope you all enjoy! Please comment about what you think and please, be nice to me.

_**About the story**_ - I have been trying to stay away from the popular couples but this idea intrigued me. It is very dark and Naruto is very out of character, there is rape in this story, you have been warned, but also a slightly fun twist at the end.

Please read and comment! Hope you enjoy.

**Naruto and Sakura (dark)**

_Crystal Moon_

Her wrists were now bloody from trying to break free of her confines, by now all of clothes but her underwear were on her body, the rest had been shredded by him. She could feel his eyes on her, even though hers were closed, she could still feel him, and it sent a shiver down her spine. How did this happen? When did everything go so wrong? Sakura knew that this was bound to happen but usually he went on close to a killing spree, not this. She could feel the tears weal in her eyes, she fought them back, though it stung she had to be strong for them. All the events from the past few days came flooding back to her, they had finally confronted Sasuke and during the fight, everything went horribly wrong and Sasuke … she felt a twinge of fear … Sasuke. Despite everything he had still tried to save her but it failed and he was left for dead, he can't be dead. She was pulled from her thoughts when a shadow came closer to her, she secretly hoped it was Sasuke, just she wouldn't have to endure this.

Looking down at the ground, Sakura tried to ignore him as he walked closer, her heart was beating loudly in her chest. All the fear that she was feeling, was not normal when it came to him, this was not right. The figure reached up and forced her chin up to look at him, she tried to have a hide her emotions from him. His were blood red, different from his normal light blue, his fangs were present as well as his claws. He wasn't saying anything, just smirking, like he caught a prize. At this point it was clear what his intentions were and that she would be lucky to get out of this alive.

Leaning in close he'd licked away one of her strayed tears and licked his lips at the taste of it, this he would enjoy immensely. Naruto scanned Sakura up and down, her body was pale, had a slight glisten to it and there were bruises and cuts from their earlier fight. Moving to her ear he licked the shell and breathed in her scent, it was the as he had always remembered it, coconut mixed with a light floral scent and now mixed with blood and sweat. The scent itself was furthering his arousal towards the pink hair kunoichi. His eyes wondered down her neck and to her chest she was covered in scrapes and there was still fresh blood running down her neck, leaning down Naruto licked away the blood and continued down to her collarbone. Nipping and licking his way down he stopped at her breasts and looked up at her. Sakura was void of all color and yet her ears were a burning red color, he couldn't tell it was from embarrassment or arousal. Reaching up Naruto grabbed her breast hard and started massaging it his hand, while licking and sucking on her other breast. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and tried to ignore what Naruto was doing to her, this wasn't him, and he would never do this without her consent. Sasuke was right in the end, Naruto was gone and the demon fox had taken over.

He looked up at her to see the expression on her face and it was priceless, there was pain her face and embarrassment, this was going to make claiming her all the more fun. She was completely naked and may not be ready but she would be soon enough. Reaching down between her thighs, he tried to pry her legs apart, they would not budge. He frowned at this little dilemma, he had almost forgotten how strong she really was. Using his knee, Naruto forced it between Sakura's thighs and held her legs open. Sakura winced as he did this, she was using all of her strength to keep him out and now she was at his mercy.

Stripping his clothes, Naruto placed himself in between Sakura's legs and thrusts his hips forward. The pain ripped through her body like a knife, he felt too big and she was not wet at all. Ignoring her cries of pain, he continuing to thrust long and hard into her shaking body, enjoying the feel of her and smell of her, the idea of claiming her was tearing through his senses. There was no way to push him off or injure him somehow; his body was pressed against hers, pinning her against the wall and making no way possible way for escape.

Every thrust painful and aganozing, they seemed endless all Sakura could do was wait for to finish and try her escape then. Naruto could feel some mositure start to flow down his shaft and their legs, though he wasn't sure if it was blood or Sakura's fluid and he really didn't care. Each second was feeling like a minute, it seemed at this rate that Naruto may never finish and if he did then he could just put her through this all over again, tear started to come down her face thinking about it.

Feeling he was close, Naruto leaned over and started to lick and suck on Sakura's neck. What he was doing was starting to feel good, but not enough for her show it or ecknowledge it. Smiling at the quicken pace of her breathing he bit down hard into the exposed flesh, pircing it, the blood flowed into his mouth and down her neck. Sakura screamed as Naruto did this, he thrusted hard once last time into her and released himself into her depths.

*~*~*~*

Sakura woke up, gasping and sweating at what had just happned. It was a dream? She ran her hand through her sweat drenched hair, it felt too real to be a dream. Looking over to her right, there was Sai asleep, leaning against the tree, looked to her left there was Naruto sprawled and fast asleep as well. Trying to wrap her mind around the dream Sakura looked up to the sky in hopes that the stars would help with the calming.

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up, not to see the night's sky but Sasuke, in a tree staring back down at her. She couldn't believe her eyes, slowly removing her blanket, Sakura started to get up so she could talk with him. Seeing what she was doing Sasuke shook his head, Sakura stopped as he did this and felt confused.

"Why?" She whispered, hoping that he could hear her. All Sasuke did in return was getur to Naruto sleeping peacefully by her. This confused her more and then she rememebered the dream, that intensely real dream. Her eyes went wide at the realisation and looked back up at Sasuke. Nodding to her, he disappeared, leaving her to her thoughts.


	3. Author

Author's Note:

I know I have been missing for months now, but I am back with a working computer. I owe a lot of updates and I will deliver them as soon as I convert all of the news chapters and stories from my notebooks.

Overlordofbodies, Girlhero, Jessygrl, l1nk1n-p4rk-4-3v3r and all the others I owe updates to they will be coming. All those request will be posted, I promise and please bare with me I have a lot of updating to do, I have not forgotten. I will not be updating or posting that much during March and April, if you give me a request in those months then please be warned that it will take awhile for them to appear.

Thank you for all of you patience,

Crystal Moon


End file.
